Struggle for a soulmate
by Apolloson101
Summary: Riley Kantus, a boy witch, must find his soul-mate by the summer solstice. But can he? Or will he be forced to give up his magic forever and become... Human? sequel to gray skies and endless nights
1. Chapter 1

It's here! The sequel to Gray Skies and Endless Nights! Just so you know, Crow is not the main character of this story. Enjoy!

I don't own Night world, just this Idea. And the little gnome standing behind you as you read this.

**Riley POV** May 2

I walked towards the circle now being used for a trial. It was dark, around six or seven PM I believed. I was sure to try to keep my messy brown hair out of my face and above my gold eyes. Key word _tried_. I walked into the circle, waving to the other witches that I'm 'on demand' for. As many boy witches are.

If you haven't noticed I'm a witch too. and I _am_ a boy, how many girls have the name Riley Kantus? "Good, now that you have arrived we can proceed." said the mother that was temporarily taking the place of the dead Crone. "aw, I'm touched. You didn't have to wait for me." I said sarcastically. "Actually we did, it is your trial." another replied.

Yet another one stood up; this one holding Jessica, a girl I had gone out with that had been declared 'off limits'. "Oh." I said quickly. The trial went on for a long while. That's when they realized they hadn't decided on a punishment. That didn't last long. "We realize that you have grown to be conceited and arrogant because, being a male witch, you are wanted by many of the other witches. This is why we have decided on a fitting punishment." she said.

"You are to find your soulmate by the summer solstice (June 21 1:16 PM). If not,you will sign a contract-" "Well that doesn't seem so bad." I interrupted. "As I was saying. You will sign a contract, this will bind you to never use your magic again." she finished. "What! But I'm a witch! I'm nothing without magic!" I yelled. "Our decision is final. This court is adjourned. Oh, and by the way you may be accompanied by one acquaintance." Aradia said. And I thought we were friends.

I went back to my place and started packing a backpack full of clothes, herbs, charms and whatnot. I made sure to place my greatest treasure in there carefully. I sat down to decide which friend to bring along.

"Hi Riley! So who are you taking to find your soulmate." my friend Mia Weld asked sitting uncomfortably close to me, batting her brown eyes. You see, Mia had a _huge_ crush on your truly. "Sorry Mia but I already chose my friend." I told her. "Awwww, but Riiileyyyyy." she whined. "You realize that makes me want to bring you even less." I replied. She stopped at this. I walked outside and saw my friends Bane/Onyx and Crow. "Ah just the guys I wanted to see. Mia, I need to talk to them privately." I said smiling. She left pouting.

"Hi Riley, hows life?" asked Onyx. "Good. ish. I see you two came back from Montana. Now to the point. I'm bringing both of you with me." I told them. "But Aradia said one friend." Crow confirmed. "Don't worry, I'll just leave with Onyx and we'll meet up with you down the road." I answered. "Sure." the shapeshifter said.

He ran towards the tree line and turned into a tiger, bounding into the woods. Since when is Crow a tiger? "When did he?"I asked. "It's a long story." He answered. We walked down the road towards the nearest town, which happened to be San Fran. "This is going to be so easy." I said to myself.

May 15

"THIS IS SO DIFFICULT!" I yelled, bashing my head into the hotel room's desk. "Oh come on. Maybe we haven't gone through everyone yet." Onyx smiled holding the list of every girl in San Francisco. "What about Jessica Thompson?" Crow asked. "two Fridays ago, 8 o'clock, dinner." I answered. "Alissa Benson?" "The first Sunday, 7, movie." I answered. "Amanda, Hampson?" "Last Friday, 6, another movie." I sighed.

"Wow. You remembered every date and time." Crow said, wide eyed. "Well it looks like it's time for a change of venue." Onyx grinned. And that's why we're on our way to Sin City. That's also why we're _lost_ somewhere in Nevada.

"You two are _witches_. How do witches get lost on their way to the one city _filled_ with witches?" Crow complained. "Shut up! We're forgetful okay!" Me and Onyx shouted. "Look, there's a girl. Why don't we ask for directions?" Onyx suggested.

"Because she's a werewolf, that's why." I answered. I turned back to face him but he was already talking to the pretty girl. She pointed in one direction and smiled enticingly. Onyx came running back. "She says Vegas is that way." he said pointing in the same direction. That's when we realized she had stolen my bag, that I had let Onyx carry. We began chasing her. "Wait!" Onyx yelled. "Why on _Earth_ would she wait?" Crow yelled at him. Guess where we chased her into? Las Vegas!

"Crow can't you go faster as a tiger?" "Yeah, I'll just turn into a 300 pound tiger and run through the streets of Las Vegas!" he yelled back. We stopped to rest. "Dang it that had all our supplies in it!" Onyx sighed "At least she was hot. She reminded me of Rowan". _And she took my amulet_. Of all of those things in that bag I could not, _under any circumstances_, lose that amulet.

"Crow! You and Onyx, chase her into an alley, I meet up with you!" I yelled running towards a fire escape, climbing onto the roof. They sighed and kept running. I began jumping roof to roof. Soon I came across an alley with the girl in it. As carefully as I could, I set up some wards around the buildings.

Sure enough the girl tried to jump onto the fire escape when she saw Crow and Onyx running. And she also bounced right off. I climbed down. "Give me that bag." I ordered. She pulled out my amulet and began twirling it around her finger. It was a gold, dome-like half sphere. It was encrusted with an icy diamond that was inside a circle made up of a pattern of sapphires and rubies.

"Well you guys are persistent, I'll give you that. But I don't know, I think this amulet could buy me a _very_ nice dog-collar."she smiled. I began whispering some incantations as my anger grew. As I did so the markings on my solid gold ring drifted off of it and attached themselves to the amulet, Onyx began chanting with me as the amulet started glowing. It also began getting very hot. "Ow!" the werewolf yelled. I held out my hand and the amulet flew into it.

"You guys are strong, and determined too. That's good, it makes my job easier." she smiled. "What are you talking about?" Crow asked. "My name is Whippet Black-paw. I was hired to protect your soulmate once you find her. _This_ was a test." she smiled passing my bag to Onyx. "Daybreak knows who she is? And they didn't _tell_ me?" I yelled. "Yes and I guess it was to make it a challenge." "Well since I just put a truth spell on you, I'm going to believe you. But don't think this means I trust you Whippet." I said with a glare.

"So where are we staying?" Crow asked. "Well I was thinking we should pay our cousins Thea and Blaise a visit. What do you think Onyx?" I asked. He was busy flirting with Whippet to care. It took us a while to find Grandma Harman's old place. But when we did It got interesting.

Blaise had a boy over, as usual. And Thea welcomed us and gave us a couple of rooms. This was going to be tough.

**As you can see, Riley is a bit of a player. And now for the questions!Why did Circle daybreak hire Riley's soulmate a bodyguard? Why is Riley's amulet so important to him? The first to answer all of these the closest get to make a OC for this story!**

**~Apolloson**


	2. Found and assasins

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I got my laptop taken away! Anyway since nobody tried to answer my questions I won't be putting in a new fan created OC.**

** Don't own, never will**

**Whippet POV**

**May 25**

I sat down next to Onyx in the Harman house. Onyx was nice and sweet. I was surprised someone like him liked someone as cold-hearted and hostile as me. Some one who had run away from my family and my idiotic kind. I don't regret running from the monster that had tried to mate me off so they could get rich. "I remember when me and Rowan had put Crow, who was asleep, and his mattress afloat in a lake." He laughed. I stiffened. "Who's Rowan?" I asked cautiously. "She's a daybreak vampire that was madly in love with me. But I don't have feelings for her anymore." He explained. I sighed, relieved that he still didn't like someone else.

Riley and Crow walked into the room and towards the door, trying to be very quiet as the slowly tiptoed while each holding a small bulging sack. "And where do you two think you're going?" I asked getting up. "Dang-it! Crow, engage Plan-B!" Riley shouted, unnecessarily loud. Crow threw a smoke pellet at the ground. This failed explode...for two minutes. By then I had grabbed the two by their collars. They dropped their bags and a ton of cash poured out.

"Is that all of our money?" I asked. "No, That bag is Onyx's." Crow answered. "Hey!" Onyx yelled jumping up. "Now! Plan-C engage!" Riley yelled again. This time they took off their outer shirts leaving them each in an under-shirt only. They grabbed their bags in our confusion and shot towards the nearest casino. But I grabbed them yet again. "Crow! The fail safe!" Riley yelled again. This time Crow tossed a steak into the living room.

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that!" I yelled. But the juicy aroma flowed into my nose, and with my canine senses, well you can guess how that turned out. In no time those two were running towards that casino like a couple of gamblers that just won a million dollar game of Black-Jack.

Onyx walks up and looks down at me as I chew on the juicy T-bone. "Don't judge, it's instinct." I growled. He chuckled. "I won't. And don't worry, they're in Vegas and with any luck they'll actually _win_ some cash." he smiled. "Yeah and I'll leave this steak to rot." I said sarcastically. "Come on, I've got to get some herbs from the basement and I need help carrying all those boxes for Thea's potions." He smiled and offered me his hand to help me get up.

**Crow POV**

"Yes! Full house!" I yelled, slamming my cards on the table. "We won!" Riley and I yelled together. We ran to our table and counted our cash. "So we started with about $600 and finished with..." I asked. Riley flipped through the last wad. "About $615." He said excitedly. "Yes! A whole fifteen bucks! Looks like an hour of playing poker payed off." I yelled.

We got up to leave but just as we began to walk out the door an explosion was heard down the road. We ran out side to see a four story apartment building with flames licking at the air through the windows. "Come on Crow!" yelled Riley who was already sprinting towards the burning building.

**Whippet POV**

I had to admit, those boxes weighed about 115 pounds. Me and Onyx sat down on a small sofa to rest after having pushed the box up the stairs. That's when I heard the explosion. It shook the basement and broke one of the bad legs on the couch. I jumped up and found that I couldn't get through the stairway. I slammed myself against the door a few times and found myself bouncing strait off.

"Dang-it somebody put some ward up on the stairs!" I growled. Onyx started to get some herbs and witchy things to try to stop the wards. I simply kept slamming against it. This resulted in a really bad bruise across my shoulder. I stopped. "Crap! I was supposed to protect you guys instead I'm stuck down here with a bruised shoulder!" I yelled. I get really mad when I'm hurt. "Hang on! I've almost got it!" Onyx yelled back. Suddenly the door opened and we rand upstairs.

I lunged towards a witch that was running towards the door and I changed in mid-leap. After I had torn out his throat I ran into the street. Yes I was in wolf form. And started running towards the burning building.

**Riley POV**

Let me just say that vampires are freaking annoying. Especially the assassin ones. They never stand still and they keep knocking you down and trying to bite you. It's really irritating. Plus when I try to curse them they just break my concentration and I have to start all over again. This was what was happening now.

After me and Crow had ran to the building we found this vampire holing a couple lighters and a large bucket of kerosine. While Crow ran in to save the people I was out back fending off this nut bar. "Can't we settle this diplomatically?" I asked between dodges. "NO!" The vampire growled and slashed again. "Are you sure you don't want some cash Steve? Can I call you Steve?" "Aghhh!" he roared. Steve tackled me.

"Any last words, witch?" asked Steve. "yes, Sorry Steve." I said happily. And my amulet glowed red and blasted him with fire. Just then Whippet and Onyx ran up. "Sorry... A witch... trapped us." said Onyx between gasps for air. Whippet changed back to her human form. "Where's Crow?" she asked. "Oh! Right! Brb!" I yelled running into the building.

It didn't take long to find Crow. He was taking another person outside. "need help?" "there should be one more on the third floor!" he yelled back coughing from the smoke. I enchanted my amulet so that it would point towards the last person. In a few minutes I was in a large room that was... hm what was I gonna say? Oh yeah on FIRE!

I started searching the room and found a girl around my age curled in the corner. I stuck out my hand to help her but she shook her head. "Unless you like burning to death I suggest that you take my hand!" I yelled. She crept farther into the corner. Something must've been scaring her. That's when I remembered the amulet was still jutting out at her.

"It's fine! Just grab my hand!" I yelled. The ceiling creaked and I looked up just in time to see the flaming part above us fall. I stuck out my hand and quickly muttered some incantations. The piece of ceiling turned to ice and shattered. I then grabbed her arm and felt what must've been similar to lightning. Apparently she felt it too because her eyes shot wide open. Unfortunately I had no time to live in that moment because we were in a burning building. I picked her up and jumped out the window. I used magic to cushion the fall. Of course she almost fainted simply from me jumping out the window.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" I yelled as we ran back home. I knew positively what had just happened. I had found my soulmate. The question was: Who was she?

**And there is chapter two. Don't worry, just because he found his soulmate doesn't mean I'm ending it anytime soon. I've still got a lot planned. Any way click that little button down there and make my day!**

**\ /**

**\ /**

**\/**


	3. soulmate

**J.L. Smith owns Night world, jetholiday16 owns reagan and co.**

**Riley POV**

May 25

"Who is she?" I yelled. "Looks like her name is... Alexis Rhodes." Onyx answered, scrolling through the computer file. "I _know_ that! I mean _who_ is she?" I asked again. "According to Daybreak's files she's human, has a little brother, she's lived in Vegas for her whole life, and she got all As on her last report card." Crow answered. "That's better." I smiled.

"So you know who she is, now what?" Whippet asked. "I haven't planned that far ahead yet." I answered. "Should we nab her and take her to daybreak?" Crow suggested. "No, that's more what the midnighters would do, she has to come of her own will." Onyx countered. "I say we go talk to this Alexis chick in a few days." Wippet said, laying on the couch. "Agreed." the rest of us said in unisent.

June 1

We walked along the streets of Sin city for at least twenty minutes before seeing her and two other girls sitting at a table outside of a small resturaunt. It seemed that they weren't waiting for food because there were no menus and the restraunt was closed.

Alexis had long light brown hair and shimmering blue eyes. She looked up at me and her eyes shot open. She remembered me. We sat down at the oposite table. "Hi, I don't believe we were properly introduced yesterday. I'm Riley Kantus." I smiled. "Alexis Rhodes, I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving me." she said nervously.

"No proplem.". I saw her friends looking at Crow and Onyx. "These are my friends Crow Tycon, Onyx Ganado, and Whippet... Smith" I introduced, avoiding Blackpaw. "This is Sophie and Haley." she said shyly. "Please, join us." she smiled, guesturing to her opened seats. We did. Sophie forced Crow into the seat next to her and Haley did Onyx. I sat next to Alexis.

"Sorry about them." Alexis whispered, reffering to her friends who were hoplessy flirting with Crow and Onyx which made Whippet get really ticked. After a while i mentioned the fact that the two of them had girlfriends.

Crow pulled out his wallet and produced a picture of Scarlet and Onyx just held Whippet's hand. Alexis's friends seemed to deflate after that. Exept for Haley, who kept flirting. "Can I talk to you, in private?" Alexis asked. I nodded and we stepped around a corner. She looked to make sure no one was listening

"All right would you like to tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" she said seriously. "What do you mean?" I asked nervously. "Don't give me the whole inocent act, What was with the ice and the whole jumping out the window?" she whispered. "Oh. If I told you you wouldn't believe me." I replied. "Try me." she hissed. "Fine, I'm part of this secret society of Witches, Vampires, werewolves, and Shapeshifters called the Night World. I am a male witch, very uncommon, Crow's a shapeshifter and Onyx is a boy witch too. Oh yeah, and Whippet's a werewolf." I explained.

"Are you insane or something?" "I thought you'd say that." I smiled. I held out my hand and formed a tiny fire ball. I made it dance across my fingers and then I let explode like a firework. Alexis sat down and started taking deep breaths. "Wow, that's quite a lot to take in." she breathed. "Come on, we better go back before they get suspicous." I said helping her up. We went back to see Whippet stand up, grab Onyx's arm, and stomp away, dragging him behind.

**Whippet POV**

I wont let that _girl_ steal away _my_ boyfriend. I thought stomping towards home. "Um, Whippet? I think you're going to crush my arm." said Onyx. I released my hold on his wrist. I got my key and quickly unlocked the door. That was when I saw five strangers in the house.

One was a witch. She had long, fiery hair and bright green eyes. She was nearly as tall as me. Another was a vampire. He stood quite a bit taller that me, and had very dark hair, blue eyes and broad shoulders. That one had Onyx very freaked out. Another was a werewolf. He stood at my height and had lighter hair and eyes. The next was a shape shifer that resembled Crow with his relaxed yet tense posture, sandy hair, and blue last was human, with lighter black hair and blue eyes. All five were fighting.

"Stop It! I just wanted to see my cousins!" The girl yelled. "But Reagan! Your my soulmate!" The vampire groaned. "Shut up Damon! I just want to be alone!" Reagan practically screamed. The name damon almost sent Onyx running.

The others walked in right then. Crow looked at the damon guy and lunged at him. Riley and Onyx grabbed his arms and held him back as he roared. "Let me go! First I'm gonna kill him then I'm gonna kill you two for trying to stop me!" He roared again. "get a hold of your self Crow! You killed Damon already remember!" Onyx yelled. The five visitors looked generaly frightened. Then the Reagan girl froze him solid, all except for his head.

"Let me out of this, you little _witch_ before I rip your head off!" Crow screamed. "Sorry, he's not usually like this, it normally takes a nuke to set him off." Riley smiled. "I would asume so, unless he really is just an animal." The blonde one replied. " That's it, get _out_!" Reagan yelled. The other four did. That calmed Crow down just a bit. Riley snapped his fingers and Crow thawed.

"Sorry 'bout that. Now that he remembers killing the evil Damon from last month he should be fine." Onyx told the girl. Crow was still glaring at her. "Okay. I'm Reagan West." she smiled. "I'm Riley Kantus." "Bane 'Onyx' Ganado." "Crow Tycon" the boys replied. "I'm Whippet Blackpaw." I smiled.

**Riley POV**

Reagan was pretty cool. Her main witch power was ice magic and has four guys following her, thinking they're all her soulmate. "Wanna be best friends?" Reagan yelled to Whippet. "Yeah!" whippet screamed. The two of them ran down the hall. Then we heard an explosion. " We're okay!" Whippet called out. "No one cares!" Crow mocked. "Shut your face!" she mocked back. In a few hours we were all asleep in the Harman household.

June 5

Reagan had quitea temper if things didn't go well for her as we had learned in the past 4 days. That and she and Crow did not get along at all. She also had 4 people who followed her around and appear at the oddest of moments. As of now Onyx and Whippet were watching TV, Crow was who know's where, and Reagan was probably somewhere she shouldn't be.

I walked into the living room and saw Reagan holding a picture of Scarlet. Then Crow walked in. "Who is _this_ vampire chick?" she asked. "Put... that... _down_." Crow growled. "Oh I get it, she's your soulmate huh? Now what I don't get is how she could ever like _you_." She smiled. If looks could kill then Crow would have reagan 6 feet under. "Though I guess she's not _that_ pretty-" "SHUT THE HELL UP!" Crow roared as he threw her through the window to the back yard. The rest of us ran outside.

Reagan had someblood trailing from her bottom lip and now looked like fury in it's purest definition. She froze Crow solid. "What's the matter kitty cat? Come and hit me." she said as though he were a baby. He changed into his tiger form and the ice shattered. This seemed to shock reagan for a moment. But she bounced back and began to dodge Crow's furious attacks. That's when reagan's posse showed up. The werewolf and human seemed to be encouraging the ensuing battle. The other two simply watched. "will they be Ok?" Whippet asked Damon. "Reagan does this all the time." he said surley. "And Crow?" I asked. "the chances don't look good." he replied.

In a few minutes Crow was on top of Reagan. As he was about to finish it me and Onyx changed him back and grabbed him. He was panting heavily. "Consider yourself lucky. I wouldn't have hesitated to end it. I've killed before and I'd do it again." Crow growled. Reagan looked both shocked and fearful as she lay there on the ground. The door bell rang. "I've got it!" I yelled running inside. I opened the door and almost had a heart attack. "Mia!" I yelled.

**Ha ha Cliff hanger!**


End file.
